odium
by Insulindee
Summary: Karena dari awal, cinta dan benci hanya beda satu garis. Maka dengan senang hati, Allistor akan hancurkan garis itu / Scotlandia―Hungary


**Hetalia – Axis Power** © _Hidekaz Himaruya_

OOC, AU, Crack dan slight-slight lainnya

**Scotlandia . Hungary**

* * *

.

'_Odium'_

_._

* * *

Yang dibutuhkan Allistor itu wanita kuat dan dewasa. Tapi tidak sebar-bar itu juga. Seperti Elizaveta Hedervary, contoh dari sekian wanita yang ia kenal di dunia.

Karena tidak ada satupun wanita dengan enteng menampar pipi sang sulung Krikland menggunakan sepatu dan yang mudahnya luluh pada Allistor. Selain Elizaveta Hedervary. Sang sekertaris tanpa sopan santun―jika Allistor panggil.

Kalau mau juga Allistor hanya memecat Elizaveta seketika. Apalah dipecat, memiskinkannya saja tinggal panggil utusan dan semua selesai.

Tapi perasaanya terlalu munafik untuk mengakui bahwa untuk pertama kali Allistor merasakan yang namanya terpesonaberdebar-debar saat berhadapan dengan lawan jenis.

Ini benar-benar lelucon konyol.

Jatuh cinta dengan bawahan? Terlalu _klise_.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sebesar apa Allistor mengalihkan perhatian pada wanita lain pun yang ia ingat pasti sosok berambut coklat bergelombang berhias bunga. Menyebalkan.

"Tuan, nanti jam dua siang Anda ada pertemuan dengan Herakles Karpusi. Si pengusaha dari Yunani itu, beliau meminta Anda jangan sampai telat seperti dua hari lalu. Karena beliau tidak menjual minyak hanya pada Anda," ujar Elizaveta membaca tiap deret huruf dari _gadget_ di depan Allistor yang nampak sibuk memijat dahinya. Tingkahnya seperti tidak mendengarkan perkalimat Elizaveta yang sudah ia usahakan sesopan mungkin, tadi. "Allistor Kirkland!" Bahu pria berambut merah darah itu berjengit dan matanya langsung melirik Elizaveta. Ternyata benar.

"Anda tidak mendengarkan saya, Tuan?"

"Bisakah kau sopan pada atasanmu, Hedervary?"

Pertanyaan Allistor dijawab senyum manis gadis Hungary yang Allistor tahu itu hanyalah bualan. "Oh tentu, jika Anda juga menghargai saya."

Geraman Allistor teredam dibalik kedua telapak tangan, hanya pada pekerjaan saja Elizaveta sopan. Selebihnya akan berubah menjadi preman.

"Tuan Kirkland, Anda harus mendengarkan saya lagi lain kali. Atau saya jamin dua bulan kemudian adik-adik Anda akan merengek kelaparan."

Sebuah do'a yang luar biasa indah. Keluar mulus dari bibir berpoles lipstik merah pudar Elizaveta sejalan dengan keluarnya ia dari ruangan luas tersebut.

Inginnya Allistor membalas tak kalah sinis jika saja lidahnya bisa diajak kompromi.

"_Git_! Bagaimana bisa aku kalah oleh wanita seperti dia? Berdebat dengan Arthur yang mulutnya suka asal ceplos saja, aku menang telak. Cih!"

Mungkin jika perasaanya juga bisa diajak kompromi.

.

.

.

Ruang makan keluarga Kirkland selalu semeriah penghuninya dengan berbagai jenis makanan masakan Aiden, putra kedua Kirkland dan kembaran Dylan ini. Jangan salah, meski dia lelaki tapi masakannya jauh lebih enak dari masakan _chef _terkenal sedunia sekalipun. Maka, jika Aiden kebetulan tidak sibuk, dengan senang hati ia akan memasak untuk keempat saudaranya. Berbeda dengan yang lain, terlebih Arthur. Dimohon jangan pernah ijinkan Arthur masuk dapur atau ia akan menghancurkan semuanya.

"Oh ya, kakak. Kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang, ya?" Dylan―kembaran Aiden beda lima menit―mulai berbicara setelah sepuluh menit hanya diisi denting garpu dan sendok.

Allistor melirik adik ketiganya yang tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari steak buatan Aiden. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ia yang dipanggil kakak oleh Dylan? Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau itu Peter?

Tidak mendapat jawaban pasti dan Allistor lebih memilih bungkam, Arthur yang juga merasa penasaran ikut bertanya, "wanita atau pria?"

"Pria, mungkin?" Celetuk Jett―putra kedua Kirkland― diikuti tawa meriah Peter, anak bungsu Kirkland.

Biasanya Aiden akan mengomel jika ada satu saja suara keluar dari mulut saudaranya kalau sedang makan. Tapi celetukan asal Jett sungguh menyulitkan ia tidak ikut tertawa.

"Benarkah, kak? Kukira kau _straight_."

"_Bloody hell_! Berhenti bersuara saat makan, _git_! Mana _table manner_ kalian?" Sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya lagi, akhirnya Allistor menggebrak meja dan teriakannya berhasil meredam tawa kelima saudara lelakinya yang kini hanya berupa kikikan Arthur.

"Hei Aiden, kau kenal Elizaveta Hadervary?"

Alis berlapis keturunan Allistor naik ketika mendengar bisikan Dylan. Apalagi sekarang?

"Tahu, dia sekertaris yang sukses membuat kakak tidak bisa tidur itu 'kan? Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya Allistor sedang kasmaran dengannya."

"Kukira dia mau menghomo dengan Francis."

Si rambut merah satu-satunya menggeram, dan gebrakan meja kedua mengakhiri acara makan tenang Allistor. Mungkin memberhentikan uang saku Dylan dan Aiden adalah keputusan tepat.

.

.

.

Sepertinya memang begitu, manusia yang selama hidup hanya berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen perusahaan dan manusia di kenal hanya para koleganya kini sudah memulai memiliki rasa lain. Terlebih pada sang sekertaris.

Gosip kedekatan Elizaveta dengan salah satu pegawainya asal Austria itu atau dengan salah satu rekan Francis, Gilbert Beilschmidt, ia tepis jauh-jauh dan beranggapan kalau itu _hanya gosip. _Sekali lagi, gosip. Gosip yang terus Allistor sangkal.

Cemburu? Tidak, sama sekali bukan cemburu. Tapi iri, mungkin.

Selama ini hubungan mereka tidak pernah seakur Elizaveta dengan Roderich dan Gilbert. Tapi seperti Alfred dan Natalya. Tiap hari diisi pertengkaran-pertengaran, bedanya mereka tanpa bumbu pemanis.

Seperti biasa Elizaveta masuk ke ruangan Allistor setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali tanpa menunggu persetujuan pemilik―selalu menjadi protesan Allistor―membawa bertumpuk dokumen, tanpa memperkirakan lelaki beriris zambrud itu sudah tahu kewajibannya. Menandatangani berkas ini dan mempelajari hingga runtut tanpa cela.

Tapi yang tidak biasa adalah penampilan Elizaveta hari ini.

"Ada apa dengan pakaianmu?" Tanya Allistor menaikkan alis berlapisnya.

Elizaveta dibuat bingung, ia menunduk dan merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan blousnya. "Kenapa?"

"Roknya, nona Hadervary. Kau tahu 'kan, jika dikantorku rok tidak boleh melebihi sepuluh centi diatas lutut. Yang kulihat, itu lebih dari lima belas centi. Atau dua puluh, mungkin?"

Bibir atas Elizaveta berkedut. Oh alis orang itu menutupi matanya. "Bisakah Anda memperkirakan dengan benar? Gunakan penggaris jika perlu."

"Dengan senang hati," Allistor langsung mengambil penggaris di kotak samping meja dan beranjak dari kursi. Mendekati Elizaveta yang mulai mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap atasannya horor.

"Jangan mendekat, Kirkland!" Serunya siap mengambil sepatu berhak pendek, jika saja roknya tidak menggangu. Sepertinya rok yang dipakainya benar-benar membawa sial hari ini.

Sebelum tubuh setinggi 160 centimeter itu ditarik gravitasi, sepasang lengan Allistor sudah menangkapnya tepat waktu.

Masih sempat. Kedua lengan kekar Allistor berhasil menangkap pinggang Elizaveta.

Tapi mata sewarna dengannya itu sudah terlanjur menenggelamkan Allistor. Tergugu dalam posisi tersebut bermenit-menit.

Dan Allistor baru sadar jika hijau emerald itu telah mengalahkan hijau matanya ketika pandangan mereka sejajar. Mata Elizaveta seperti batu permata paling berharga di dunia. Jika berupa hutan, Allistor sudah pasti tersesat disana.

"Lepaskan!"―plak

Semuanya berakhir begitu pipi kirinya terasa perih oleh tamparan wanita berambut coklat yang tadi di diamkan dalam posisi pelukan tanpa sadar.

Wajah Elizaveta sudah semerah rambut Allistor. Setelahnya, ia keluar, tidak lupa membanting pintu atasannya keras-keras.

"_Eejit_." Rutukan atas kebodohan lima menit itu tersirat dari wajah Allistor.

Pesona lima menit telah meruntuhkan sosok keras Allistor Krikland.

.

.

.

"Oh, apakah aku harus mengulang semua jadwalmu itu dari awal, Tuan Kirkland?"

"Mungkin."

"Jangan bercanda! Seharusnya kau beritahu aku dulu kalau mau pergi dengan Francis! Mendadak begini, bagaimana bisa?! Hei, kau sudah menyetujui soal rapat dengan Tuan Gupta!"

Allistor mengangkat bahu tak acuh, mengembalikan perhatian pada tumpukan berkas. Memang salahnya juga sih mengiyakan ajakan Francis tanpa berpikir dulu tentang jadwal.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Temui dia satu jam lagi. Batalkan janjimu dengan Francis." Kali ini Elizaveta sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahan atas sikap seenaknya Allistor ini. Padahal baru kemarin ia ingatkan dan sekarang bosnya ini lupa.

"Memang kau siapa melarangku?" Mata zambrud Allistor menatap Elizaveta balik tak kalah sinis.

"Sekertarismu, Tuan. Kau belum memecatku."

"Jadi, jika sekarang aku memecatmu, kau mau apa?"

Tidak bercanda kan? Benarkah tadi Allistor mengucapkan kalimat itu?

Dan barulah Allistor sadar akan kesalahannya sendiri. Wajah Elizaveta mengeras seketika. Ia melempar dokumen yang ia pegang tepat ke wajah Allistor.

"Baik. Aku akan membuat surat pengunduran diri secepatnya sebelum kau menulis surat pemecatan, Tuan Kirkland." Hardiknya kemudian.

"Ma-maaf Elizaveta. Bukan maksudku untuk―_git_! Kau duluan yang membuatku emosi!" Masih tak mau kalah, Allistor ikut membentak. Sesaat melihat raut Elizaveta, ia menyesal luar biasa. Tidak seharusnya ia meninggikan nada suara.

"Oh jadi anda menyalahkan saya, Tuan? _Fine_! Saya keluar sekarang."

Langkah Elizaveta dipercepat agar ia tidak harus lagi menatap wajah menyebalkan kakak tertua Kirkland itu. Tapi langkahnya kalah cepat, pintu keburu dikunci Allistor dan langsung menghalangi pintu dengan tubuh sebelum lengannya menyentuh kenop.

Mata Elizaveta memincing tak suka, "apa lagi?"

"Maaf."

Hanya itu. Tak akan sanggup menggoyahkan keputusan Elizaveta dua menit lalu. Enak saja, setelah harga diri sudah dijatuhkan Allistor sekarang ia meminta maaf?

"Aku menyesal. Kumohon, jangan keluar." Ujar Allistor memperdalam nada suaranya, berusaha meyakinkan.

"Hahaha Tuan, anda memang sangat hebat. Tidak ayal jika sudah banyak pengusaha-pengusaha telah anda bohongi dengan tipu muslihat."

"Hei, hei. Jangan bahas itu."

"Kau kenapa sih? Bukannya mudah mencari sekertaris baru yang lebih **sopan **dariku?" Ada tekanan pada kata 'sopan', suatu hal tema mainstream perkelahian mereka.

Hembusan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut pria dua puluh tujuh tahu tersebut. Inilah yang sangat susah dikendalikan dalam diri Elizaveta. Sulit ditakhlukan.

"Tapi tidak ada yang sepertimu," ujar Allistor, "tidak ada satupun wanita didunia ini yang sudah membuatku begini, Elizaveta." bisa dirasakan bila jantung dalam rongga dada berdetak begitu cepat. Resah.

Sebelah alis Elizaveta terangkat tinggi, tidak salahkah ia mendengar? "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Elizaveta."

Tawa hampa terdengar di ruangan tersebut, setelah lima menit terjadi keheningan. Keluar dari bibir Elizaveta sendiri.

"Bercandamu sungguh tidak lucu, Tuan. Sekarang, minggir!" Hardiknya, berusaha mendorong tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya. "Atau aku akan berteriak!"

Allistor bergeming ditempat, tak berpengaruh meski Elizaveta sudah mulai menghitung 'satu'.

"...dua..."

Tak ada respon. Elizaveta mulai gelisah.

"...tiga..."

"...empat... Tuan aku serius!"

"Silahkan."

Gadis Hongaria itu menggeram, sudah siap berteriak kencang ketika kata 'lima' terucap.

"...li―"

Sebelum Allistor secara mendadak maju dan mendorong tubuh Elizaveta ke dinding, menempelkan benda kenyal ke bibir perawannya.

Inginnya sih berteriak saat itu juga, tapi pelukan Allistor mengerat. Ciumannya pun teramat dalam. Memaksanya menelan segala bentuk teriakan. Masih memberontak dengan memukul pundak tegap pria berambut merah darah itu.

Tapi tetap saja, kodrat perempuan. 'Lemah' terhadap lelaki.

.

.

.

Katyusha Braginskaya itu wanita yang sangat baik, jika bukan karena ia, mungkin Elizaveta sudah benar-benar keluar dari perusahaan Kirkland sekarang. Digantikan wanita tidak jelas. Berkat bujukannya, Elizaveta berangkat ke kantor seperti biasa, meminta tanda tangan Allistor dan melaporkan segala jadwal. Tapi tidak ada perkelahian lagi di sela pekerjaan mereka. Jujur saja, itu membuat Allistor tak nyaman. Biasanya tidak setenang ini, biasanya akan ada cek-cok dan mempertangkarkan hal tidak penting seperti gula yang Allistor tuang ke cangkir tehnya terlalu banyak atau penampilan Elizaveta.

Wanita itu mulai menciptakan jarak, sejak kejadian satu minggu lalu. Padahal Allistor sudah meminta maaf disetiap mereka bertatap muka. Tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada balasan berarti yang menenangkan si sulung Kirkland.

"Kau nampak kacau, alis."

Allistor menatap Francis tak suka. Ia sudah menceritakan semuanya dan hanya mendapatkan kalimat; 'yang sabar ya, _mon cher_'. Hei, semua ini juga salah pria pedofil ini!

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu, kubunuh kau, _damnit_!"

Francis hanya tertawa santai menanggapi. Hidupnya terlalu damai hingga rasanya Allistor ingin menghancurkannya.

"Maaf maaf. Jangan marah begitu donk. Santai."

"Santai_? Bloody frog_! Jika saja kau tidak mengajakku ke bangunan baru itu. Tidak akan ada yang namanya pertengkaran." Sungut Allistor tak mau mengalah. Memang dasar, keras kepalanya ini susah dihilangkan.

"Lalu kau pikir siapa yang menyetujuinya? Kupikir itu Allistor Kirkland. Bukan Arthur―ah ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar adikmu itu?"

Mata Allistor menyipit, sempat-sempatnya menanyai kabar orang lain alih-alih kabar orang didepannya sendiri sedang hancur.

Obrolan mereka terjeda oleh getaran ponsel Allistor, jemarinya menari diatas layar dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

"Siapa?"

"Elizaveta. Aku harus menemui Lars untuk membahas kerja sama. Argh! Aku ingin istirahat!" Allistor mengerang keras, menjedugkan kepalanya ke meja bar. Pusing juga melandanya, padahal ia baru meminum dua sloki wine. Masa iya sudah mabuk?

"Pergilah. Jangan rusak hubunganmu dengan Elizaveta Hedervary lagi, _mon ami_."

Beranjak dari kursinya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tapi Francis tahu betul jika lirikan mata zambrud itu memiliki arti yang bukan pernyataan benci.

'_Thanks'_

.

.

.

Entah kepala berambut merah acakan itu tertiban apa hingga ia harus berbelok sejenak ke toko perhiasan. Mungkin masih mabuk gara-gara tadi. Memang sial jika ia bertemu Francis. Lain kali ia harus berpikir dulu dalam memilih teman.

Ada ratusan jenis perhiasan yang terpajang di etalase toko. Kalung, cincin, gelang dan lainnya. Tapi langkah bersepatu kulit mahal tersebut langsung tertuju pada bagian cincin.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kepala Allistor terangkat, membalas senyum sang pelayan semanis palsu seperti biasa. Kembali menunduk dan memilih salah satu dari banyak pilihan didepannya.

Terlalu banyak dan Allistor tidak tahu apa yang harus ia pilih. Dalam hal seperti ini bukanlah keahliannya.

"Allistor?"

Otomatis menoleh ke arah panggilan dan senyuman menyambut. "Sedang apa?"

"Laura?" Padahal beberapa jam lagi harus menemui sang kakak tertua van der Plast, sekarang malah secara kebetulan bertemu adiknya. "Membeli sesuatu." Alihnya.

"Cincin? Untuk siapa?"

Mereka memang sudah lama kenal, mengingat Lars juga teman dekat Allistor. Tapi jika harus secara gamblang bilang ia membeli cincin untuk seorang wanita apalagi itu adalah Elizaveta pasti akan terdengar aneh. Untuk pria dingin macam Allistor.

"Bukan, umm..."

Terdengar tawa pelan dari Laura, sedang Allistor hanya melirik sekilas. "Aku paham, anggap saja aku tidak tahu." Lanjutnya melempar senyum.

Kali ini Allistor beruntung bertemu wanita seperti Laura. Coba bayangkan jika Laura datang dengan kekasihnya, Antonio, ia harus berpikir mencari alasan.

"Mau kubantu?"

Allistor mengangguk, memberi jalan pada Laura memilihkan untuknya.

Insting wanita sepertinya, dengan santai Laura bertanya pada pelayan toko perhiasan tersebut tentang cincin yang berjejer didepannya yang Allistor sendiri tidak tahu.

"Cincin pertunangan?"

"Hah? Kenapa―"

"Allistor, aku sudah tahu. Dari _broer._"

Allistor curiga. Apa saja yang Lars ceritakan pada adiknya ini.

Akhirnya Laura memutuskan sebuah cincin perak teramat sederhana dengan sebuah batu ruby mungil ditengahnya dan diminta diberi sebuah ukiran 'aLeL' entah apa maksudnya. Allistor hanya membayar dan pergi begitu menerima pilihan Laura, tidak lupa ucapan terima kasih.

Benarkah jika fakta tentang perasaannya sudah tersebar luas hingga ketelinga Lars? Awas saja nanti.

"_Tuan, Anda dimana sekarang?"_

"Aku sedang dijalan. Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai." Sahutnya lewat earphone bluetooth pada Elizaveta disana. Nada bicara wanita berjepit bunga itu terkesan datar biasa saja. Tidak sok seperti dulu.

Ah terlalu banyak hal yang berubah.

"_Damnit_!"

Seperti yang dijanjikan, Allistor datang sepuluh menit kemudian dan langsung mendatangi meja yang jelas mana dari wujud rambut coklat bergelombang yang menyembul dari belasan orang di restoran hotel Rosewood.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Lars menyambut dengan uluran tangan diikuti lelaki Turkey disebelahnya. Elizaveta mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah Tuan Kirkland, sekertaris Anda saja yang salah mencatat jadwal." Kata pria besar berkulit hitam, Sadiq Adnan, sembari menyesap wine dalam gelas berkaki.

Allistor melirik Elizaveta yang terus menunduk, "maafkan saya. Saya benar-benar lupa."

"Bisakah kau melupakannya, Sadiq?" Desis Lars. Ia seperti sedikit tidak suka dengan sikap Sadiq.

"Hah? Melupakannya, kau bilang? Kau tahu, berapa dollar yang kuhilangkan hanya karena kelalaian sekertarismu ini, Kirkland. Waktu adalah uang, tahu kan istilah itu?"

"Atas namanya, saya benar-benar minta maaf." Allistor menunduk, jujur saja ia agak kecewa atas kinerja Elizaveta. Tapi tidak bisa menyalahkan ketika mengingat jika memang mereka sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik. Tetap sajakan, masalah pribadi disimpan dulu.

"Ya! Aku maafkan, jika kau memecatnya!"

Tidak hanya Elizaveta dan Allistor yang menegang saat mendengar ucapan Sadiq, alis Lars ikut berkedut. Apa-apaan dia ini?

"Jangan asal bicara ya, Tuan Sadiq. Anda tidak perlu mencampuri urusan yang bukan bagian Anda." Desis Allistor tidak suka.

"Oh ya! Aku tidak akan mencampuri apapun itu urusanmu, tapi jika kau terus mempertahankannya, aku sendiri tidak yakin jika kerja sama kita akan terus berjalan kalau selalu terlambat begini. Semuanya jadi kacau!"

"Sadiq!"

"Oh jadi Anda menyalahkan sekertaris saya?"

Lars gagal melerai mereka, dan baru ia ingat mulut Sadiq Adnan itu memang tidak pernah terkendali.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkan dia jika memang tidak ada yang salah, Tuan Kirkland."

Brak

Meja dipukul keras, sukses menarik perhatian seluruh isi retoran megah tersebut. Lars hanya bisa menghela nafas. Diliriknya Elizaveta yang tidak bersikap apapun namun terbaca dari mata, wanita itu sedikit mengkhawatirkan atasannya.

"Lalu mau Anda apa, Tuan Sadiq?" Ucapan Allistor masih diusahakan tenang, namun nadanya dalam mencekam. Tidak mempengaruhi Sadiq sama sekali.

"Pecat wanita ini, atau akhiri saja kerja sama ini."

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Allistor merebut proposal dalam genggaman Elizaveta. Tidak disangka, sulung Kirkland itu justru merobek proposal yang berisi surat-surat perjanjian dan lainnya. Membuat tiga pasang mata mendelik tak percaya.

"Maaf, Lars. Sepertinya aku tidak cocok dengan pria sialan ini." Katanya langsung menarik lengan Elizaveta, mengajaknya pergi dari tempat laknat itu sejauh mungkin. Tidak lupa melempar tatapan tajamnya pada sang pria Turkey.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Allistor terdengar gusar, Elizaveta bisa mendengar pemuda berambut merah acakan ini mengumpat dalam aksen britishnya.

"_Eejit! Bloody wanker_! Kenapa aku harus dipertemukan dengan orang gila seperti dia? _Damnit_!" Allistor masih terus menyumpah serapah calon-mantan rekan kerjanya. Siapa juga yang tidak marah kalau orang yang kau cintai dipermalukan seperti itu? Meski Allistor tahu sendiri kalau Elizaveta tidak merasakan hal itu.

Bunyi bip beberapa kali dari sebuah mobil ferrari terdengar dari deretan mobil mahal di lapangan parkir dalam tanah yang kelewat luas. Masih dalam keadaan menarik―menggeret―Elizaveta, Allistor menyentakkan gadis Hongaria tersebut ke bagian bangku penumpang dan sudah membukakan pintunya. Meski dalam keadaan emosi luar biasa, sikap gentlemen turunan keluarga masih melekat dalam diri Allistor.

Ia masih menunggu, lantas menatap dingin Elizaveta yang balik menatapnya datar.

"Masuklah. Hedervary."

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Elizaveta menahan lengan Allistor. "Kenapa sampai segitunya?"

Mata beralis berelapis itu menyipit sinis, "kau bertanya 'kenapa'? Sudah jelas jika satu orang yang sudah lama bersamaku lebih berarti daripada satu orang yang baru aku ketahui namanya."

"Oh begitu?" Dengusan geli keluar dari hidung Elizaveta, tangannya bergerak menyampirkan helai rambut yang menggangu. Mata hijaunya tak gentar menatap Allistor, meski tatapan itu memang benar-benar akan membunuhnya seketika. "Apa itu artinya?"

Allistor yakin, Elizaveta sengaja melupakan kejadian beberapa hari lalu. "Kau, jauh lebih berguna darinya."

Telak. Kembali Elizaveta disakiti oleh kalimat Allistor yang entah sengaja tidak sengaja keluar dari bibirnya. "Ternyata aku dimanfaatkan."

Detik berikutnya yang sama sekali tak dapat diprediksi Elizaveta, tubuhnya terdorong cukup keras ke mobil. Teriakannya teredam oleh suatu benda kenyal yang Elizaveta yakin apa itu.

Satu dorongan dan tamparan keras dilayangkan ke wajah pria British oleh gadis yang tengah sibuk mengatur nafas. Matanya berkilat antara marah, kecewa bercampur sedih. Hal ini kembali terjadi lagi.

"Cukup, Kirkland! Aku sudah―"

"―Elizaveta Hedervary, menikahlah denganku―"

"―Hah?!" Rahangnya jatuh membuka mulut lebar sesaat mendengar penuturan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Allistor tadi. Elizaveta yakin ia tidak tuli. "Haha.. Apa-apaan ini? Sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Aku serius." Memang ada keseriusan terpancar lewat wajah Allistor, namun masih tak bisa meyakinkan. Rasanya Elizaveta ingin tertawa kencang saat ini juga. Apalagi ketika Allistor mengeluarka kotak beludru hitam dan membukanya, menampilkan sebuah cincin perang dengan hiasan batu ruby kecil ditengah serta ukiran didalam bertulis 'aLeL'. Oh, Elizaveta tahu.

Tidak pernah ia kira jika akan dilamar oleh sang bos, di lapangan parkir hotel pula.

"Kenapa?―"

"Bisakah kau jelaskan arti perasaan ini? Jantungku berdegup kencang tiap melihatmu, amarahku memuncak jika kau sedang bersama Roderich atau Gilbert, dan aku selalu ingin terus diperhatikan olehmu. Dan aku tidak tahu itu sejak kapan."

Ini tidak mungkin. Terus terlafal dibibir Elizaveta. Sedang Allistor terus merunduk tepat menyentuh ujung hidung gadis berambut susu coklat bergelombang. Nafas satu sama lain saling menerpa wajah masing-masing dan tidak ada yang menolak seperti yang sudah-sudah. Elizaveta tetap diam. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa setelah mendengar kalimat Allistor barusan. Semuanya.

"Aku membencimu, Allistor Kirkland."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Karena dari awal, cinta dan benci hanya beda satu garis. Maka dengan senang hati, Allistor akan hancurkan garis itu

* * *

**End**

* * *

**a/n**

Belum pernah nemuin fict Scotlandia ngestraight haha... Dan kenapa harus Hungary? Karena saya pikir, cewek kuat yang bisa menandingi Scotlandia ya cuman Hungary. Begitulah.. Oh soal saudara Arthur, saya gak tau sebenernya dia itu saudaranya berapa. Ada yang bilang 6-7-bahkan 9. Tapi saya ambil sekiranya ajah dari Wiki. Maaf ajah bikin abah Sadiq jadi 'dirty mouth' gitu.

Apalagi? Ah ya gitu lah ya... Review please See ya!

**Allistor . Scotlandia―Aiden . Northern Ireland―Dylan . Wales―Jett . Ireland―Peter . Sealand**


End file.
